LA CONQUISTA DE AEGON
by Altyack
Summary: 300 años antes a la guerra de los cinco reyes, Aegon forjó Poniente tal y como lo conocemos. Pero lo que la historia cuenta no tiene por qué ser lo que pasó realemnte. Juntos, Aegon y sus hermanas fueron la única razón por la que ahora los Ponientíes tienen una oportunidad de sobrevivir frente a la Eterna Noche. ¿Quieres conocer su verdadera historia? M por batallas y Lemmons


**Cancion de hielo y fuego (Juego de Tronos) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de George RR Martin, HBO, y el resto de sus dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

 **Comienzo un nuevo proyecto. No quiero dar muchos detalles sobre el mismo, y os invito sin más a que lo leáis y os forjéis vosotros mismos una impresión. Será, igual que mis otros trabajos, un long fic, centrado en personajes que sólo han sido mencionados en Canción de Hielo y Fuego, y en el cuál no sólo viajaremos por Poniente, sino que también por el resto de continentes creados por el gran George Martin.**

 **No quiero añadir mucho más, y os animo a sumergiros en este nuevo proyecto. Igualmente, os animo a que me dejéis vuestras críticas y opiniones, si consideráis que mi trabajo es merecedor de ello.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **UN NUEVO DRAGÓN**

 **.**

Essos. Asshai de la Sombra. Madrugada de cierto día  


Asshai no era la ciudad más acogedora y agradable del mundo. De hecho, se podría decir que pocas ciudades, ya sea en Essos, o en cualquier otro lugar del mundo conocido, eran más aterradoras y siniestras. También era cierto que pocas ciudades existían más legendarias y solemnes.

El río Cenizas partía en dos la ciudad, situada en el extremo sur de la Cordillera de la Larga Noche. Dicha cordillera tenía las montañas más altas de Essos, las cuales superaban los doce kilómetros de altura con facilidad. Su impresionante altura y su verticalidad fuera de lo normal, así como su piedra totalmente negra, hacían que la región estuviera en una casi permanente penumbra. En las Tierras Sombrías tampoco existía el invierno, ni había caído jamás un copo de nieve por alto que se subiera. Una neblina permanente, unos días más densa y otros más despejada, recorría el país, sus costas y sus tierras. Solo al mediodía, y no todos los días, el sol se podía ver. Pero era un sol pálido cuyos rayos apenas traspasaban las nubes de ceniza, las nieblas y vapores y la piedra negra que absorbía la luz.

Asshai jamás podría haber sido una ciudad normal dada su ubicación. Dicen que la tierra hace al pueblo, y algunos dichos tienen un punto de veracidad que no conviene contradecir. Assahi era la única ciudad de las Tierras Sombrías con contacto con el mundo exterior, y su antigüedad era un misterio para casi todos. Se creía que era anterior a Antigua, la primera ciudad de Poniente. Y las Tierras Sombrías no eran un lugar para débiles. Poco se creía saber de ellas, y prácticamente nada se sabía a ciencia cierta, pero esa región, la más oriental del inmenso continente de Essos, guardaba oscuros secretos que unos considerarían leyendas, y otros realidad.

Dragones, demonios, espectros, sombras, y toda clase de criaturas legendarias y aterradoras.

Baste decir, que incluso los indómitos y salvajes Dothraki, pueblo bárbaro donde los hubiera, evitaban todo contacto con la población de las Tierras Sombrías, y los llamaban de hecho "semillas de la oscuridad" Que unas gentes que no le temían a nada sintieran un temor casi reverente hacia esa región, dice mucho de lo que podía ocultarse allí. Los Dothraki creían que el fin del mundo que acabaría con toda la vida llegaría desde las Tierras Sombrías.

Pero centrándonos ya en la ciudad, era el puerto más oriental de Essos y la última parada para cualquier mercader que consiguiera llegar hasta el final del Mar de Jade. Nadie iba más allá de Asshai salvo la gente de la ciudad.

Nadie.

La razón por la que tantos extranjeros se aventuraban a llegar hasta la ciudad era su escasez de alimento. Los comerciantes traían sus bodegas atestadas de toda clase de viandas y líquidos, que intercambiaban allí por algo mucho menos valioso para Asshai: el oro. Asshai era la ciudad más rica del mundo, y sus reservas del valioso metal y de toda clase de metales extraños y misteriosos, así como piedras preciosas, eran casi ilimitadas.

La ciudad estaba enteramente hecha de piedra negra y casi siempre era de noche en ella. Al quedar dividida por el río Cenizas, la parte oriental era ligeramente más grande que la occidental. Dentro de ella cabrían perfectamente las ciudades de Antigua, Mereen y Qarth. Así de grande era, aunque ese enrome tamaño hacía que estuviera medio deshabitada. Era tan grande por elevarse hacia las alturas que rodeaban el puerto, que eran las bases colinosas de la cadena montañosa que recorría todas las Tierras Sombrías.

En el lado oriental, se alzaba un conjunto de enormes templos, torres redondas y estatuas de todo tipo de formas siniestras. En un lugar desconocido dentro de esa zona, un hombre vestido con un manto rojo y negro y que llevaba una máscara de color plateado oscuro avanzaba por un alargado pasillo llevando en su mano un pequeño pergamino. La máscara, atravesada por patrones de círculos y espirales, tenía dos rendijas que dejaban a la vista sus ojos del rojo más puro que se podría imaginar. El hombre llegó ante una puerta custodiada por soldados que llevaban una armadura completa. Al verle llegar, no preguntaron nada y se limitaron a abrir las puertas.

El hombre entró en una alargada sala iluminada por antorchas de color verde. Un grupo de ancianos estaban sentados a lo largo de una mesa de madera.

– Ha llegado un cuervo procedente de la Ciudadela – dijo el hombre de la máscara. Los ancianos asintieron. Que se hubiera interrumpido su reunión no podría significar otra cosa.

– ¿Cuáles son los vientos? – preguntó el más anciano de ellos, un decrépito hombre con costras grises en toda la cabeza y unos ojillos como cenizas hundidos en sus cuencas.

– El dragón ha nacido – respondió secamente el hombre de la máscara.

.

Muy lejos de allí, en una isla de Poniente, cierta familia se regocijaba con el nacimiento del primogénito del señor del lugar. Su padre le llevó hasta una balconada que daba al occidente, al nuevo mundo al cual desde hacía cien años pertenecían. El sol poniente lanzó un último destello que iluminó la enorme y poderosa fortaleza de Rocadragón.

Pocas personas en el mundo lo sabían, pero ese día, había nacido alguien destinado a cambiarlo todo. Su nombre era Aegon. Ésta es su historia.


End file.
